Talk:ZOMG!
To the person that added this part to the page. Can you please give your Official source for this information, we only add things to Wiki projects that we can verify or are marked as common speculation. Battle System Basics The battle system will take place in an area similar to Gaia Towns. Players do not equip weapons and armor in the traditonal sense. Rather, they use special "Skill Rings" to learn attacks, and to modify stats. Monsters come in many shapes and sizes, such as: **Monsters based off Pop Culture, like the "Snake+Plane" **Tsukumo-gami, Items that take on a life of there own, such as OMG hats. Dantman (Talk) 15:20, 16 September 2006 (UTC) Source Confirmation Heyo, this is Trisk. I didn't write that, but that information was all alluded to at the Otakon Panel. I think the paragraph there is extrapolating a bit too much info from it, but the concept drawings did show an OMG hat, Snake on a Plane, all that. The rings were also mentioned, and I personally talked with admins later who confirmed that the rings would be a sort of primary attack/skill/defense method. The term "Skill Rings" was never used, though. ---- ok, from your information I'll rewrite it to this and add it back to the page with propepr formatting. (:gonk: where's the 4 tides(~)...) Speculated Battle System Basics The battle system is said to take place in an area similar to Gaia Towns. Players do not equip weapons and armor in the traditonal sense. Rather, they use special rings as their primary attack/skill/defence methods. The pannel at Otakon showed concept drawing of Monsters such as the Snake on a Plane, OMG Hats as monsters, etc... Dantman (Talk) 22:14, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Edited in the rest of it. Now that I have time, I've gone and inserted all the info I have about the battle system. Not all of it is recorded in the video I've also linked to, so you'll have to take my word that I managed to corner Jakob after the panel and ask him some questions. XD I've tried to make it clear, as it was made to me, that this is all tentative and the devs are still working on proof of concept. Trisk 09:18, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Zuh-K 19:46, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Hmm..I edited the "pre" text here because it stretched the page--looked n00bish. Also, is it just me, or does the Enchanted Forest Concept look exactly like the Legend of Mana White Forest? Please don't try formating like that. It may go off the page, but this is a talk page not a article so it dosen't need to be properly formated. Pre is used to format code, and when you add extra spaces to it to make the code look good, you change how the code works when you paste it somewhere, code is not supposed to look good, it's supposed to work good. And it's not proper ediquete to edit other user's comments. Dantman (Talk) 04:54, 13 November 2006 (UTC) the freakin' lag WHAT is up with that?--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 06:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC)